Learning to Speak with My Eyes
by Linnay
Summary: SLASH.SEQUEL.ONESHOT.AU.Harry POV.OOC.Learning to live again takes time, and practice, which young Harry Potter has come to learn when his newly established boyfriend introduces him to some, quite, interesting friends.


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing; they both belong to their respective owners J. K. Rowling and Sunrise.

**Summary: **Learning to live again takes time, and practice, which young Harry Potter has come to learn when his newly established boyfriend introduces him to some, quite, interesting friends.

**Pairing: ** TrowaxHarry

**Warnings: Sequel. Oneshot. SLASH. AU. Harry POV. OOC. OC **(just one)**. **Some minor changes to the original plot of HP, though completely leaving out the epilogue, and completely AU for Gundam Wing, meaning **no Gundams** here people. **Not Betaed.**

I'm also going to _try_ to use some ASL (American Sign Language) in there to show that Harry's talking through signing but I'm not going to describe every single sign. For one thing, I'm a complete beginner when it comes to sign language and I only have an online dictionary of ASL to help with this. However you can assume that when you see lines like these _'hello'_, it's when sign language is used and when you just see 'hello', it's when someone's communicating with Harry through simple writing.

**Author's note: **I recently reread my story 'Your Eyes Speak to Me' and an idea for a sequel popped into my head. It was partly spurred by a comment from a reviewer and partly from my own urge to see deaf Harry's interactions with the rest of the GW main cast.

Learning to Speak with My Eyes

* * *

><p><em>"Deaf people can do anything, except hear."<em>

_-_ I. King Jordan (Former President of Gallaudet University)

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open after being jerked awake from the movement of the car. I blink a few times to get my awareness back, my head rising from the headrest, and see lines of pine and fir trees grazing the sides of the road. The snow coats the trees and ground; the winter sun glittering against the thick white blanket. I turn my head sideways, watching the man sitting at the steering wheel. The tips of his auburn hair are hidden beneath the collar of his brown winter jacket and half of his profile is hidden beneath a fall of bangs covering his right eye and cheek. Despite that he notices my look and a clothed hand leaves the steering wheel to touch mine resting on my thigh. He squeezes it for a second and turns his head enough to give me a glance. The same hand that grasped mine rises up and then moves slowly down in front of his chest.<p>

'_Tired?'_

I give a small smile, pointing to myself and then dragging the side of my right hand across the palm of my left hand twice.

'_I'm alright.'_

He returns it with warm one of his own and goes through a short series of signs; albeit a bit awkward with just one hand, he manages to get the message across.

'_Soon there. Another hour.'_

I nod and go back to watching the scenery. It's only been about a year since I first saw Trowa in that little café in central London. A little less than a year and I've already come a long way from how I was emotionally after that fateful meeting. I snort lightly at that, fateful, but I just can't seem to want to call it anything else, because that's how it feels like. Maybe it has something to do with my background, making me feel like that, but since fate has always seemed to have something against me, I like to think that it wanted to give me a break this time around. Even though I didn't see it as that right at the beginning. Maybe I'm being overly optimistic, it could backfire, but being a year into this relationship already and realizing that it's still getting better, I can't help but to think that things are finally starting to turn around for me. I want to think that it is, believe in it.

It's also been around nine months since Trowa convinced me to learn sign language. I had my initial hesitations, but the thought that I would be able to speak to Trowa without always using pen and paper made the decision for me. I admit I first didn't like the thought, still don't a bit actually, but being able to talk with Trowa like we are now outweighs any of my personal insecurities. It has served to give back the pieces of confidence I'd lost after the war and in the few years spent in near solitude.

We're on our way to a ski resort in Aspen Colorado. Apparently Trowa has a standing tradition with a couple of old friends from his school days to get away once a year together for a week of fun and simple socializing. I was surprised to be invited at first, but Trowa said it wasn't uncommon for one or several of them to bring a current girlfriend along, or rather boyfriend in my case. I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly worried about Trowa's friends' reactions to him bringing a _boy_friend. I know for a fact that I'm the first male Trowa has ever felt attracted to, he told me so honestly, and I confess the same. I've only had clumsy short term flings with girls before during my school years and it had never crossed my mind to even look at another guy in that light. Until Trowa that is, although he had to make me realize it by making the first move.

The screen to Trowa's cell-phone lights up and I suddenly feel my nervousness making it known. He flips it open and a small smile stretches out as he speaks into it. Probably one of his friends. He chuckles in response to the person on the other end and turns to me with a small exasperated look, shaking his head and making my mouth twitch. He stays on for another minute before ending the call.

'_Wondering why we're taking so long.'_ He signs. _'Told them we're almost there.'_ With that he points his finger ahead of us, making me turn my head back to the road.

Up ahead I can see ski slopes peaking out of the forest brush and the roof panels of the resort buildings. I lean forward in my seat to get a better look as we draw closer; turning onto to the driveway and pulling into the parking lot with our rental car. Stepping out I let my eyes glide over the buildings, admiring the woodwork and the welcoming feel the resort gives off. Well, at least that's a good start; I think and go to help Trowa unload our suitcases from the trunk.

The foyer is as inviting as the outside, and delightfully warm courtesy of a large fireplace to the side of the lounge area. Trowa foregoes the reception desk though and instead moves towards a group of four sitting by the fireplace. They have their backs to us but a call from Trowa has them moving and turning around. Especially one individual is up and running before I know it and wraps Trowa up in a big hug. I squeeze down my initial response of slight apprehension; I was not being jealous I tell myself resolutely. This is Trowa old friends; of course they'd want to hug him after seeing him again for so long. The guy hugging him, I can see he's male despite the incredibly long braid he's sporting; steps away to give the other three a chance speak. I know it's not Trowa's intention, but I can't help feel a little like a outsider with the way he's acting around them. It's obvious with how they're acting of how long they've known each other for and also how good friends they still are despite not seeing each other that often.

The first person of them to finally give me notice is a shorter blonde, who after hugging Trowa, steps away from the group and moves towards me. He holds out his hand with a gentle smile and I shake it with a polite one in return. His actions have the rest of the group putting their attention to the new edition and I fight down the urge to slide behind Trowa to escape their inquisitive eyes. Stop being silly, I tell myself firmly.

Trowa raises his hands and signs at the same time while introducing me to his friends.

'_This is Harry, my boyfriend.'_

I feel myself blush lightly at how easily he admits our relationship. But then again, casting glances at the group, they don't seem that surprised at the statement. Trowa must have told them in beforehand.

They guy with the braid noticing my blush, proceed to throw me a small grin that only adds to my embarrassment. I avert my eyes back to Trowa to catch the rest of the introduction.

'_Harry,'_ He says glancing at me before gesturing towards the four. _'This is Heero,'_ He points out a man that, despite his somewhat Asian looks, has blue eyes and short tousled dark brown hair, _'Wufei,'_ Another Asian but this time it's easy to see and I guess he's Chinese, _'Duo,'_ Another wink is sent my way when he with the chestnut colored braid is introduced, mix of purple and blue eyes twinkling with humor, _'and lastly Quatre.'_ The blond waves his hand.

Trowa has to spell the names separately for me, taking longer than usual. Quatre sends Trowa a glance before turning to me to say something, patiently waiting while Trowa repeats the message to me.

'_Quatre wants to welcome you and that it's a pleasure to meet you.'_

I smile and sign back.

'_It's a pleasure meeting you too, all of you.'_ I add and look over them all; receiving nods of hello and waves in return.

I notice Duo sidling up to Trowa and nudging him lightly in the side with his elbow. The man flicks his eyes between Trowa and me meaningfully, while saying something that has the effect of making my boyfriend's cheeks tinting the slightest. I frown lightly at the two, wondering what he said, and he looks over at me with a small embarrassed smile before he gives Duo a warning look, but it's all done in good humor from what I can understand of the exchange. Duo laughs until Heero flicks his hand in the back of the man's head that shuts him up.

'_What did he say?'_ I ask and then raise an eyebrow as I watch him floundering for words until he settles for a small awkward shake of the head, cheeks still tinted.

The group starts to move towards the reception and I grab by suitcase to follow, throwing glances at Trowa all the while and finding my so usually calm boyfriend behaving like this highly curious. Who knew he had this side of his personality.

While waiting for our keys, I look out through the panorama window watching many unknown families and friends interacting outside in happy conversations or a child staring up at its parent with stars glimmering in the depths from the joys of their first successful try at the skis. It's a whole mixture of people and I find enjoyment in observing them, glimpsing in on a moment in their life where they could just have fun. You can gain so much by just watching and observing others; already I can tell from just watching Trowa's friends that Quatre is the kind, polite and well-mannered one in the group while Duo is the outgoing and mischievous one perhaps with a trick or two up his sleeve. I smile sadly shortly in remembrance of a pair of redheaded twins, wondering absently how George is doing.

Giving it some thought, Heero and Wufei seems like the more serious types but the two differ in the slight way how they hold themselves, Heero reminds me of some of the Aurors I've met (perhaps Heero was a policeman or something of the like?) while Wufei gives me the impression of a person that prides himself on what he does. I wonder what he does for a living.

Movement to the side catches my attention and I look around to see Trowa waiting for me, keys clutched in hand. The others have already started moving towards the exit again so I hurry up to Trowa.

We're staying in a cottage that lies a bit up ways from the main building of the resort. We had to put all our money together, I pitched in despite Trowa offering to pay (since I'm unemployed he must have thought I didn't have that much money to move around with, but then again I hadn't yet told him about the significant inheritance left to me from my parents), so that they could rent a large cottage to stay in rather than stay in separate hotel rooms. Besides being closer to the ski slopes, it also allowed us to better manage our own time and it would be easier to come together when deciding on what to do for the day.

My boots sank into the snow and feeling the cold wind against my face I was glad I had the forethought to put a few warming charms on both my boots and newly bought winter wear (since I didn't own any of the muggle sort). I had secretly added some to Trowa's clothing as well but nothing I thought would arouse too much suspicion.

In these last few months I had quickly grown accustomed to being extra observant about the time and place of my spell casting. While I used it freely at Grimmauld place, I had been hesitant and very careful at first around Trowa. Then I figured that as long as it was only minor and innocent spells that they wouldn't do much harm. He was still a muggle though, blissfully unaware of the magical world and I wanted to keep it that way. Trowa was so caring, gentle and patient with me and I hated to see what would happen between us if he came into the knowledge of my gruesome past. I trusted Trowa, it wasn't that, but who knows what his reaction would be? He didn't feel pity for me over my deafness, but knowing my true story, I feel myself wondering if he really could stop himself from doing it. Then there was the small, yet interesting question of how you go around explaining something like that to someone with no knowledge of magic. I don't think sign language had half of the words I would need to describe everything…

I told myself to put my worries aside for now. We were on vacation with Trowa's friends, here to have fun and enjoy ourselves and I couldn't do that if I kept thinking about these things. I looked up and squinted my eyes curiously, watching Duo stealthily dump his bag on the ground before grabbing a handful of snow. I felt my eyebrows rise when he pressed the snow together into a ball, understanding seeping in, and then proceeded to take aim at Heero's back. I cast a look at Trowa, wondering if we should warn the other but he just held a finger against his lips with an amused glance at me. I watched as the ball flew through the air to smash right into the back of the man's head. What happened next was a flurry of movement as Heero shoved his bag in Wufei's waiting hand and reached for a handful of snow himself, his eyes glistening with a promise of retribution. Duo was quick to reload and only narrowly missed the ball that would've hit him across the ear. The ensuing snowball fight that took place had me staring at the two, completely stunned. I had not expected to see Heero react like that from my first impression, Duo perhaps, but not the other man who thoroughly surprised.

'_Shouldn't we do something?'_ I asked, slight worry etched into my features.

Trowa chuckled before signing back.

'_They always do this.'_

I felt my eyebrows go even higher at the reply. Always? They always did this?

'_But…'_ I eyed Heero and the glare he was sending Duo, so far the braided man was avoiding every ball aimed at him and I had a feeling the glare was for that.

'_Don't worry.'_ Trowa reassured me again, watching the two go at it.

'_If you say so…'_

I jerked then when I felt someone grab a hold of my arm and I just barely caught sight of Duo and his braid as he swiveled us around so that I was now standing between him and highly annoyed Heero. I can't tell you how grateful I was at that moment that Heero's reflexes were good enough so that he was able to stop himself before I ended up with a lump of ice cold snow in my face. Our eyes met and I could see his hesitation at the turn of events. He couldn't very well throw a snowball at Trowa's boyfriend who he just met now could he, or at least I hoped so since Duo apparently hadn't felt any qualms against using me as a human shield I noted with two hands grasping both my arms. I looked over my shoulder, sending the man a questioning look and received a sheepish grin in return.

Turning back around to face the hesitating Heero, a thought popped into my head and I felt an old mischievous streak come to life. If he wanted to play unfair then he should be prepared for the same treatment.

Knowing Duo couldn't see my expression or front from where he was standing behind me; I caught Heero's eyes and smirked lightly and pointed just the smallest with my one hand at myself and down before gesturing towards Duo at my back. Heero sent me a small confused look before his eyes gleamed in understanding, giving the smallest of nods before schooling his features before Duo could catch on. I saw Quatre and Wufei eye me with surprise before I quickly dropped down, leaving Duo completely open and not prepared for the snowball that smacked him right in the face.

Carefully standing up, I was met with an incredulous Duo staring at me and I shrugged sheepishly at him. I could see the others laughing and Trowa giving me a surprised look. I had to remind myself that I hadn't really shown him this side of me yet and hope it wasn't too much of a surprise for him. I don't know, but I felt myself starting to like his friends, they certainly were a curious bunch. This had reminded me so much of the snowball fights we used to have at Hogwarts that I ended up being pulled into it.

'_He shouldn't have used me as a shield.' _I signed and Trowa chuckled after he got over his initial surprise and repeating what I said to the others.

Duo actually pouted at me for that while Heero gave me a considerate look. Quatre called out to Duo, shaking his head and together with Wufei they went back to trekking up to the cottage.

Trowa put a hand on my shoulder for a second and I turned to see what he wanted. A chaste kiss on my cheek had me immediately covering my cheek with my hand in surprise, a blush starting up. Duo's wide smirk had me frowning at him, and Trowa for the public display, while I could swear I saw Heero chuckle at my expense before he turned to follow the other two.

The rest of the way I spent the time doing my best in ignoring Duo's winks which he insisted on sending me whenever I dared a glance in his direction. I think he considered that his small revenge for before.

The resort personal had already turned on the heat in the cottage and a fire was happily burning in the fireplace when we stepped through the door. The furniture was dressed in warm red and beige colors and the couch filled with comfy looking pillows that Duo was quick to try out. We dispersed to pick out our rooms and Trowa led us down the hallway to the end of it where he opened a door.

What I first noticed when I stepped inside, was that it was only one bed, although a double sized bed. Now you'd think that this wouldn't bother me, being in a relationship for almost a year, but I still ended up feeling nervous. Even though I had often spent many nights at Trowa's apartment and we had long gone done "that" together. I discreetly staved the threatening blush. He hasn't brought up the subject of moving in together yet. Somehow this felt a little like that, but I was being silly again and I squashed the feeling and went inside, dumping my suitcase by a chest of drawers. I immersed myself in unpacking and when I was done I felt eyes on me. Trowa was standing behind me and I stood up to face him. I looked to the side and saw that he'd closed the door.

His green eye bore into mine with warmth, his expression showing so much affection that it made my heart thump. His hand touched my cheek, the one he'd kissed earlier, and I felt my eyes close as he drew near. The kiss was powerful but not forceful; it caught me off guard because he usually preferred slow kisses. I wonder what brought it on, but didn't have much more time to think as he circled his free arm around my waist and pulled me tightly against his torso. My arms looped around his shoulders and I dove into the kiss, feeling my excitement grow from our closeness. I gasped in surprise when his hand groped my bottom and I pulled away enough so that I could sign for him to see.

'_We can't, the others…'_

He continued to kiss me like he hadn't seen what I said or ignored it and my face heated when I felt the groping hand start to fondle instead. Suddenly he pulled away and I was confused for a moment before he went to open the door to show Quatre standing on the other side. The blonde smiled pleasantly at us and whether he noticed my blushing face or not he was polite enough to not mention it.

The two talked shortly before the blonde left us alone again.

Trowa seemed to sigh as he drew a hand through his hair, giving me a small smile.

'_Quatre wanted to ask us if we were up for dinner.'_

I nodded and brushed away a stray lock of hair as I made for the door. Trowa stopped me to give me a last slow kiss before we could join the others.

* * *

><p>We'd been given a table for six in the more secluded parts of the restaurant. After placing our orders the others made themselves more comfortable in their seat, striking up conversations. I was sitting on Trowa's left, Quatre next to him with Wufei, Heero and Duo facing us. Heero and Duo was going at it about something and Trowa told me that those two were actually best friends. Now who would've thought that? But that helped to explain their earlier skirmish. I found it funny for two people so different to be best friends, but then who was I to talk about differences.<p>

'_Are you from England originally Harry?'_

Quatre waited as I looked to Trowa before answering back.

'_Yes, I grew up in Surrey outside London.'_

Sometime half through the dinner Trowa had ended up as an interpreter for me as Quatre ventured to know a little more about me. I think Trowa had just grown used to interpreting anything said to me during the time we've been together, or anything really related to different conversations even he had with other people while I was around. He didn't have to but just knowing that he did this to keep me involved in the conversations made my heart thump and make me realize how close and dear he had become to me. How much he actually cared for me and how much he did for me.

'_It's my first time out of the British Isles actually.'_ I added with a sheepish look.

Quatre looked to me and Trowa, saying something that apparently caught the interest of the other three across the table. Trowa chuckled and turned to me.

'_He wants to know how we first met.' _Trowa signed.

I glanced at the others.

'_There's not much to tell, is there?' _I answered and frowned lightly at Trowa's amused look.

'_Isn't there? Just meeting you has it's value of retelling it.'_ There was a warm and tender smile as he told me this.

I couldn't help the blush that crept into my face, drawing the others' curiosity as I seemingly "stuttered for words". I shook my head once.

'…_No, that's…too embarrassing.'_

When I watched Trowa's mouth move I belatedly realized that he was still acting as interpreter and hadn't stop relaying everything I said. Quatre's was face was shining with a large smile, Duo grinning widely and Wufei and Heero eyeing me with amused looks.

'_You did that on purpose!'_ I accused him and the occupants of the table chuckled good-naturedly or burst out laughing in Duo's case.

I was sure my face was as close to a tomato as it could get now and I buried my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment. I knew Trowa could be a tease at occasion but not that he would tease like this right in front of his friends.

Then a thought struck me and I looked up again with a casual look, though still fighting my blush.

'_Then I suppose you won't mind me telling about the time when your aunt Flora asked you to step in for her when she was ill?'_

I didn't fail to notice that Trowa cut himself off after 'step in' when he remembered what Harry was talking about. The others noticed it too and eyed him with raised eyebrows and by the way Duo's mouth was moving I was sure he wasn't about to let Trowa slip away from explaining this one. I couldn't help giving him a challenging stare and fully enjoyed him being uncomfortable.

While Trowa was in the middle of getting his friend to forget about it, I had another thought and discreetly fished out Trowa's cell-phone out of the jacket hanging on the back of the chair, since I'd left mine in the room. I know, it's weird for a wizard to own a cell-phone but how else am I supposed to get a hold of Trowa? Send him an owl?

I quickly opened a text window and started typing. Perhaps I was teasing him too much but that's what you get when teasing this Harry Potter too much. You had to be prepared to suffer the consequences. Usually we only tease each other when we are alone but it was Trowa that had started it in front of his friends so he had himself to blame for this.

Almost done I looked up and caught Wufei looking at me with a raised eyebrow. It obviously hadn't escaped his attention of what I was up to. I finished the message and, glancing at Trowa, looked back at Wufei and promptly held the cell-phone out to him. He stared inquisitively at me but accepted the cell-phone nonetheless. He read it with a thoughtful frown, that eventually blanked out and then he was outright smirking. He nudged Heero and passed the cell-phone on; Heero's face going through the almost exact same expressions. By this time Trowa noticed his cell-phone in Heero's hands and I could just see it in his eyes when he connected the dots. He spun around to stare at me with not so mild surprise and I couldn't help the smile from breaking out across my face. It only grew when he actually tried to reach out and grab it from Heero who had started reading the text out laud.

For the first time it didn't matter I couldn't hear their laughter because I could clearly see it in their faces and in their eyes, how their eyes glistened and how their smiles reached so wide. The feeling filled up my heart and on impulse I reached out for Trowa and kissed him right then and there, in full view in front of his friends. Drawing back I noted the slightly dazed look and turning to the side the various shocked expressions of the rest of the table. I'm sure I blushed from root to neck and I looked down into my lap, my hands still clinging onto Trowa's shirt. I peaked up through my fringe and pine tree colored eyes shone down on me with love in their depths. I hid my face in his shirt then, repeating over and over to myself why in Merlin's name I did that.

Eventually Trowa managed to tug me away for enough room to sign to me.

'_You okay?'_

I nodded and pointedly kept my eyes on my plate for most of the remaining dinner. I couldn't believe that I've embarrassed myself so completely on the first day of meeting Trowa's friends. Frankly I hadn't even known I had that in me to kiss him like that. I was forced to realize that I was changing more than I was aware of just being with and around Trowa. But it was alright, I wanted to change, knew I needed to change. I knew that I eventually had to let go of the past.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight when we finally stumbled back into the black bedroom for some well-deserved sleep. I was tired, even my hands were tired after signing so much and Trowa was probably suffering at least equally from small strains since he had tried to interpret most of what the others had said as well. The bed beckoned to me, but arms that encircled my waist halted my steps and I shivered when something warm pressed against the side of my neck. Behind me his breath washed over my ear and skin as Trowa rained small hot kisses on whatever surface he could get to from his position. My hand grasped an arm, the other searched upwards to dig into his locks of hair. I know I moaned when his hand went under my shirt and caressed my abdomen and then palmed my growing desire through my trousers. I bit my teeth together. I couldn't hear myself, couldn't hear if I was laud or not but the others would and I'd had enough of embarrassment in one day.<p>

He pushed me towards the bed and I fell halfway over it. The button on my trousers was already undone and I bit down again when his hand went inside and grasped me, stroking me while my breath was coming more often and shorter. I supported myself on my elbows, his torso against my back and his chin resting on my shoulder and his breath puffing in my ear.

I couldn't hear him, couldn't even see him, but Trowa was there; I felt him all over my body, his prescence so strong and acute it had me shivering all over. It was going fast, too fast, I could feel myself nearing the top and I mewled and murmured incomprehensively to get his attention. To slow down. But it spurred him on instead and clamping my teeth and lips shut I felt myself convulse as the waves swept over me.

I fell on the bed, my knees buckling beneath me and I sat on the floor, my chest and head resting on the mattress. I tried to catch my breath, to get enough oxygen into my blood and brain to get my legs moving. He didn't give me time to recover as he simply hefted his hands under my arms and lifted me off the ground. He turned me around, kissed me long and deep while his desire pressed into my hip. We fell backwards onto the bed, Trowa leaning down and capturing my lips again. I had enough strength in my arms to put them around him, caressing his back, delving into his hair and stroke against his neck. I was losing my sense of awareness from the dark and my lack of hearing. I felt I needed to take more action and searched my way down his well defined chest until I found the hem of his shirt and tugging it out of his trousers. He obediently let me tug it off his frame and it landed somewhere on the floor in the dark.

A stray moonlight caught his eyes and I reached up to trace the fine lines of the muscles beneath. I don't know why, but suddenly he paused to give me this time, this moment to imprint his frame and figure into my mind. I swallowed and took a deep breath before I pointed to myself. I hoped it wasn't too dark for him to see. I hoped he knew this sign even though I'd never used it before. Crossing my hands across my chest, I think I saw his eyes widen when I at the end pointed to him, my finger touching above Trowa's heart. I stared into his eyes, the meaning sinking in and I knew he got it when he dove down and kissed me deeply, his hands almost desperate now to get my sweater off. He almost dragged me off the bed when my trousers and underwear went next, taking off his own at the same time and crashing our bodies flush together. The closeness got me aware of my recovery from earlier.

Trowa's hands were everywhere, they were in my hair, on my face, my neck, my chest, sliding down my upper body and caressing trembling thighs. His hands hefted my knees and spread my legs wide for him to fit in-between. Exposing me like this made my face heat up, but the near dark except for the small ray of moon light saved me from too much embarrassment. His hands stroked and searched over my flushed skin. I jerked slightly when I felt a familiar finger touch me down there, surprised to feel the gel that already coated the finger. When had he done that? My question was interrupted when he pushed the digit inside and I did my best to keep any possible sounds from escaping. He worked the finger gently but quickly, adding a second and a third. I hastily drew in breath when Trowa touched that spot inside and elicited that rush of sensations and raw pleasure I had learned to recognize.

My hands began to rove over whatever part of his body I could reach, I was urging him, begging him to let me have what I wanted, what I knew we both wanted. My knees were lifted onto his shoulders and when he finally, gently, urgently, needing, connected with me I felt my chest rumble and vibrate. I must have shouted or something since he sealed my mouth with his, shutting whatever silent moans I was emitting. He pulled and then pushed back in, doing it again, and again, yet again. He was pressing down on me, my thighs were nearly brushing my chest and still I tried to pull him closer with my arms that circled his neck.

My eyes blinked open when I felt a hand feeling along my temple and fingers brushing through my hair. He was so close, our breaths mingling as he stared straight into me, his body moving against me, moving inside me. I didn't want it to stop but knew I needed the completion; I would go mad without it. I realized Trowa was nearing his end when the rhythm became uneven and his thrusts almost seeking to pierce me through. It snapped for me when he struck that spot one last time and I felt myself clamp down on him. My body erupted into tingles and waves of pleasure that raced through my veins.

Above me I could see his outlined face in the moonlight caught in raptures and I could only stare transfixed. My knees slipped of his shoulders with no strength to keep them up and he collapsed onto me, his face resting in the crook of my neck.

I don't know how long I lay there, catching my breath and collecting my bearings. But I know that Trowa, when sleep were about to claim me, slipped out, tugged the blankets over us and swept me into his warm embrace before fell asleep with the faintest remembrance if lips against my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes, it ends there. I felt it appropriate or rather I had nothing else to write or add to it. My schoolwork is calling for me to go back to it (I'm heaped in work), so I'm gonna do just that. Hope you guys found some enjoyment in this. Leave a review if you feel like it, anyway, have a nice evening (it's nearly midnight here). /Lin


End file.
